Fangs, Coffee, and Stupid Shadowhunters
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Or Jace, Simon and their Bloody Problem. We all love the infamous scene in City of Ashes between the two in in Valentines boat. This is the after, what could have happened later. Formerly Delicious. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_****_Hello! :) This is my first time writing for the amazing Mortal Instruments _****_fandom, partially since i just started the books last week. lol. I've only just started City of Glass, so im sure it will be a bit OOC. :)_**

* * *

**_ Delicious_****__****  
**

Simon hates Jace.  
He's a cocky, arrogant, bastard, who's in love with his sister!  
But I'll have to give it to him. He saved my life.

Jace didn't have to let Simon drink his blood. Jace could've just let him die. But he didn't, and now the blood of the Angel runs in Simons veins, and he doesn't turn into ash when the sun comes up. So basically he saved Simons life, twice. And Simon can never forget that. He knows he shouldn't, but for some reason, he keeps thinking about Jace. Not just the wonderful taste of him-maybe it was a Shadowhunter thing, but also the intimate position they'd been in. And how he kind of liked it. Wait. Simon was not gay. It just seemed that Jace had that effect on people.  
Simon stirred the drink he wasn't drinking. They were at some club, looking for trouble. He'd seen Clary earlier, dancing with Isabel. He wasn't sure where Alec was, Alec hated these places almost as much as Simon does. Simon was wondering where Jace was, even though he shouldn't, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped right out of his chair, spilling his drink. Simon heard laughter.

"Thanks a lot you fucking-" He turned around, meeting the golden eyes of Jace Wayland. "Oh. It's just you."  
Jace feigned surprise. "Just me? You know I'm special, bloodsucker."  
"Yes. Yes you are."  
The two glared at each other. To someone else, they looked liked bitter enemies, but if you looked closely, you could see hints of something else- a certain longing, or desire. But for what they weren't sure.  
Jace looked around,eyes scanning the room. He must've found what he was looking for because, he got up and started walking. It was unspoken, but Simon knew he was supposed to follow him. Jace maneuvered though the crowd like a snake of a sort, moving with finesse, while Simon stumbled a bit, apologizing to people. When Simon finally caught up to Jace, they were in a darkened room.  
"Jace?Where the hell are we?"  
"A room for private parties." Jace answered flippantly. "Where are the damn lights? I thought you could see well, bloodsucker?"  
Simon glanced around. He pointed. "Right there. On the left wall."  
"Thanks."

The lights flicked on, bringing light to a decent sized room, a smaller replica of the main club. There was a small bar, and some sofas, and tables pushed against the wall. Simon pushed his dark hair away from his eyes, only to have it come right back down.

"We are going to get caught. We're-"

Jace cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "Were not going to get caught. Hence the name'Private'." With a raise of his eyebrow he added. "Wait. What exactly did you think we were going to be doing? We're just talking. I'm sure you want more though. Everyone wants some of this." He winked at Simon and smirked when he noticed his uncomfortable expression. Jace was sure that if Simon could blush, he'd be as  
red as a tomato. He found it highly amusing. While Simon struggled for worlds, Jace got a good look at Simon. Becoming a vampire had did Simon well. Not that he was ugly before, and not that Jace typically went around judging guys. but Simons dark eyes and hair contrasted well with his skin that was white as granite. Not that he'd ever tell him that.

"Okay." Simon folded his arms over himself. "So what _are _we talking about."

"Well...i think we need to talk about what going on between us." Jace says. "I mean, your always staring at me-"

"Me?" Simon says, his voice raising an octave. "Your always staring at _me!"_

"Calm down vampire boy." Jace says putting his hands up.

The two are slient.

"Do you like me?" They say in unison.

"I'm not gay."

They laugh.

"We need to stop that." Jace says.

"I agree."

"So...are we done here?" Jace asks.

"Almost..."

Before Jace could think, Simon had sprung upon Jace, sinking his fangs into his neck. Jace cryed out, trying to push Simon off of him. But Simon was using his super vampire strenth, and was straddling Jace. The world was foggy and Jace saw colors, suddenly the pain felt good and Jace pulled Simon closer. Simon was enjoying this as well. He drunk from Jace with no resitance, moaning against his neck.

Simon pulled away after a struggle within himself. He kissed Jace's neck, emitting moans from the other boy. Jace put his lips to Simon' and complety driven by lust, the two kissed passionatly. This was a new experience for the both of them, and they were throughly enjoying it.

Jace coul taste his own blood on Simon's lips. He wasnt to bothered by this though, wrapping his arms around Simon's neck.

After awhile, Simon finally pulled away, his dark brown eyes meeting Jace's golden ones.

"So uh...seen anything good on TV lately?"

_**A/N:**__**Hope you liked this. If anyones intrested, i may continue, but until then its a one-shot.**_

_**Please, please review!**_


	2. Feel

Chapter Two: Delicious

_**A/N: Hey guys! I decided that I would make this story a two-shot due to demand. If I get a few requests, maybe I'll make a full multi-chaptered story out of this! Hope you like! P.S. Thank you to everyone that's faved/followed and especially reviewed this story. Much love!**_

_**Review, please!**_

Simon sat on the sofa in Jordan's apartment. It was basically home now, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to move out. Jordan had assured him that he could stay as long as he liked, but he couldn't help but feel he was intruding on Jordan, and Maia, who for obvious reasons was often here.

They'd been playing the new Call of Duty game all morning, but Simon was more than a little distracted. For one, he couldn't stop thinking about the little…incident at the club the other night, where he may or may not of had a drink of Jace's blood, and possibly been kissed. The other problem was that the devil (or angel) was sitting not ten feet away from him.

He couldn't help but remember the way Jace's body had felt completely pressed against his, the steady flow of his angel blood into his mouth, how Jace had pressed his lips to his, uncaring that he was tasting his own blood.

Also how wrong all those feelings were. But even then, he couldn't help but sneak a look over at Jace.

Jace's eyes were focused completely on the screen, and the controller in his hands. His golden blond locks were tousled in that recently-debauched sort of way. He wore dark jeans, and his chest was covered in a black (as usual) shirt.

Simon was so distracted by Jace, that he didn't notice that Jordan had paused the game, and that he was just pressing random controls. Oops.

Jace smirked to himself. He could feel Simon's eyes on him, and that didn't bother him very much. After a while, you kind of get used to it.

Jordan mentioned running to a mundane corner store to pick up some snacks, and soon enough, Simon and Jace were left alone.

"So." Jace begins slowly. "I see you just can't get enough of me, bloodsucker."

Simon looks away. "My name is Simon."

Jace shrugs. "That doesn't mean I have to use it, now does it?"

"I hate you."

"I don't think you do Simon. Besides, I'm used to it by now."

"Used to what?"

"Hate." He says simply. "It's all around us."

Simon stood. "I—I don't hate you, Jace."

"It's alright, _Simon._" He stressed, though he stepped toward him. "So….about the other night….does my blood really taste that good?"

Simon snorted. "I wish it was just that." He muttered.  
"What are you talking about?"

"I…..Jace I don't know why, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I keep trying, and i-"

Jace was in front of him in a second, and grabbed Simon's face in his hands, pressing his lips harshly to the other boys.

Simon gasped, and tried to back away, but Jace had him trapped against the wall. He knew if he wanted to, he could easily force Jace to move, but honestly he didn't want to hurt Jace, and even more than that, he didn't want the pleasure to stop.

"Shhh." Jace whispered, becoming more gentle. He brushed his thumb against Simon's cheek. "It's okay Simon, just give in."

"But…..i don't want to hurt you, Jace."

"You think that I would let you if I didn't like it?"

So he gave in.

He pressed his lips back to Jace's with just as much force, and Jace found his back against the wall of the apartment. He moaned as Simon attacked his neck, not yet breaking skin.

"Just do it."

Simon bit into his neck, reveling in the angel blood that flooded his mouth, body, and his senses. He felt Jace's body beneath him(somehow they'd ended up on the ground) and felt as well as heard his pleasure.

He finally stopped when he knew that if he kept going, he may not be able to. He licked the trail of blood down Jace's throat. Jace grabbed his face, and crushed his lips to his, probably used to the taste of his own blood by now.

Suddenly, Jace froze, and so did Simon. He pushed Simon off of him, and held his face in his hands. "Simon, what the _hell _are we doing?"

"I could ask you myself."

"I mean, I'm not gay, I don't even like boys in the _slightest_."

"Sometimes Jace," he said slowly, "It's not about gay, straight, or sexuality. Sometimes it's just about feeling."

"Feeling?" he questioned. "Love?'

"If you want to call it that."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"No!" Simon yelled. "I don't—of course not."

Jace moved closer once again. "Well that's okay. I'm not ready for love anyway." He kissed Simon's lips slowly.

Simon smiled against his lips. "Then let's just feel."

"Feel. That sounds alright to me."

_**A/N: What did you think? Hope it's not to corny. Please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Clary

Chapter Three: Clary

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! This chapter focuses slightly more on plot building that Jimon love, so i hope you don't mind. Please, please review! The little Clary problem is starting to come to light! I remnamed this fic, hope ya don't mind!**_

_**Enjoy, lovelies! **_

Simon's POV

He couldn't stop thinking about Clary.

Every time Jace sought him out, or when he sought Jace out, she was near the forefront of his mind. Simon had stopped pretending that this thing they were doing was only for the sake of sating his everlasting thirst for blood, specifically Nephillum blood.

Why they were doing this, he didn't know. But he did know that they were hurting Clary, even if she knew nothing about the situation. When she did find out, because she would, she wouldn't trust neither of them ever again. He was unsure of how he felt about Jace, but he was sure that Clary was his best friend. And a part of him still loved her.

Simon resolved to tell Jace this, the next time he saw him. He tried to take his mind off of this hellish situation that he was stuck in, by having a Harry Potter movie marathon. Kyle was out, so he'd be alone.

"Wow, Simon." He said aloud. "This is pitiful."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Simon jumped, dropping the DVD's which scattered on the floor. He spun around, and saw Jace, sitting on his window sill.

"Shit Simon," he continued. "Your way too clumsy for a vampire."

"Shut up Jace." He said, running a hand through his hair. Simon bent down, and picked the DVD's off of the ground. "Why did I leave that dammed window open?" he muttered to himself.

Jace swung his body the rest of the way through the window. "What are we watching, Fang?"

Simon raised an eyebrow, something that took him days to figure out. "Fang? Really? Are you calling me that now?"

Jace shrugged. "Just trying it out. I think you like mundane better."

He rolled his eyes. "If you're going to just run your mouth than you can leave. I'm in the middle of watching a movie."

"Yeah. I know. What are we watching?"

Simon froze. Was Jace actually trying to be nice to him? Even though they were doing this thing, whatever it was, Jace being this friendly is very unusual, if it isn't Clary he's talking too. But Simon decided to go with it. "Harry Potter. Ever seen it?"

"Nope." Jace said.

"What? You've never seen Harry Potter? Uncultured swine!"

"Not all of us are freaks, Simon." Jace said coldly.

Simon didn't say anything, just glared at Jace, putting the disk in. "You're right, Jace."

Throughout the entire movie, Simon didn't say much of anything to Jace. Jace did make a few comments about the idiocy of the movie, but other than that, they watched the movie. At the end, Jace commented on how he liked Voldemort the best.

Simon rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, and was about to place the Chamber of Secrets in the player, when his phone rang. He froze when he saw the callers name show up.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked, shoulders going tense.

"It's Clary."

Jace's POV

"Answer it, then." Jace said, looking at Simon. "Do it."

"Why don't you!" Simon pushed the phone toward Jace. He picked it up and threw it back at Simon, who thankfully caught it with his vampire reflexes.

"It's _your _phone Fang!"

Simon growled, showing his fangs, and Jace couldn't hold in a smile. Simon answered the phone.

"Hello? Hey Clary. What's up? Have I seen Jace?"

Jace jumped up, violently shaking his head, mouthing the word 'no'.

"Um, no I haven't, why? He stood you up? That bastard. Look, ill call you if I see him. Bye Clary." Simon pressed the end call button, and looked at him. "Why, Jace?"

Jace looked away, and Simon turned the lights up. He blinked, and for the first time he noticed the dark shadows and the anguish that was clear as day on Jace's face.

"Because." He spat. "I'm not good for her. I just….i can't. Whenever I'm with her my mind is somewhere else. My mind is a thousand miles away."

Simon sat down next to Jace on the ground. "I'm so tired of lying, Simon. And I know you're tired, And so is Clary. When people ask, she says we're fine. But we aren't. It's killing us, and I don't want to hurt Clary, I really don't."

"I feel like standing her up is not the best way to not hurt her." Simon said.

He smiled bitterly. "I know." Jace leaned over and pressed his lips to Simon's, feeling the other boy tense in shock. "My mind is with you Simon."

Simon put his arm around Jace's neck, kissing back. When Jace pulled away, Simon looked toward the night sky. "I know, Jace. I know."

In a world where demons and angels fought the eternal fight, two people who were stuck in that fight sat. One was of the angels, and the other was closer to the demons than he'd care to admit. The fight would continue yes, but not tonight.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be from Clary's POV. Please tell me what you thought. :D**_

_**Reviews = Love**_


End file.
